Meet Their Father and Webby's Family
by Angel Talon
Summary: Who is the triplets father? Who are Webby's parents? Ducktales answered some of our questions, but left us with more. Now, a mysterious enemy is after the boys, and only a strange man that knows too much about Dewey seems to know why. Also they are invited to the King's palace for a feast. Oh! And Webby isn't an only child? Read to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm writing this do to a challenge between Skyla Talon and me. Basically, you write about who you think the nephews' father is AND about Webby's parents and a crazy adventure they have with them. There's no limit on words or chapters. You just need to answer questions that Ducktales never does. Note: **_**Fan**_**fiction means I'm a fan not owner, so I'm not going to remind you of what you already know. Sorry, not happening. Updates most Mondays, we'll see.**

Once Upon a Time…

_In Billernia's Capital by the docks_

It is late, since a nearby clock stuck midnight. On the docks a pretty duck with white feathers and short white hair in a bob cut wearing a pilot's outfit was sitting on a bench nervously. She checked her watch for what feels like the hundredth time. Twelve o' one. Looking up, she peered in the direction of the bustling capital. She was surprised to see that this late at night she could easily make out the palace in the distance. Just then another duck with white feathers and black hair wearing sunglasses, blue jeans, and a t-shirt with a pun about atoms making stuff up on it. He walked over to the first duck and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mi'Belle. Sorry I'm late. Security is a nightmare. What did the doctor said? Do we know the genders?" He asked softly.

Mi'Belle laughed softly, "It's alright Lyn. The doctor says their two healthy sons. I'm thinking of calling them after you and your father, even if he doesn't believe I'm good enough for you."

Lyn beamed out of pride. He still can't believe he is going to be a father! Though one thing is bugging him… "You laid three eggs. What about the last one?"

His gorgeous girlfriend sighed, "It's also a boy… but the doctor says something is wrong with it and I don't know if he'll live or not."

Lyn stared at her, stunned. "Even if the child never hatches, he still needs a name. How about a deal? If the third one hatches, I make him my sole heir and his name will be…"

_In Ducksburg, at the apartment complex two blocks away from McDuck Manor_

Mrs. Beakley smiled as she bent over to play with the newest member of the family. Her daughter, Anna, was happily married to a talented art teacher named Mark Vanderquack. They already have four energetic boys and last week their fifth egg finally hatched. Now they have a cute little girl. Mrs. Beakley was babysitting her grandchildren while Anna and Mark went out grocery shopping. The boys; Billy, Davy, Donny, and Bobby were watching cartoons while eating ice cream. Mrs. Beakley then decided to turn her attention to little Webby.

"Granny? I need to use the potty." Two year old Donny tugged on Mrs. Beakley's skirt. Sighing, she laid Webby back in the car seat. Then helped Donny in the bathroom, little on the late side unfortunately. After cleaning Donny's mess, and stopping a fit from the twins. ("No Billy, you can't take Davy's truck.") She was explaining to Bobby why he can't hit when Anna walked through the door.

"Hi Mom! Were the kids good?" Anna asked as she picked up Webby. Mrs. Beakley smiled warmly, "As good as you can get with their ages. Do you need help buckling them in?"

"No, the twins can buckle themselves and Mark will help with the others. Has Della's eggs hatch yet?" Anna spoke quickly has she gathered her kids up. Mrs. Beakley smiled, "No, actually we still don't know the father still."

"Maybe some day you will." "Maybe. Have a safe trip dear." "Bye Mom!" "Bye Granny!"

_Ducksburg McDuck Manor_

Scrooge marched up to his nephew's room. Rapping on the door he called out, "Donald? I'm going exploring, do you want to come?"

Donald opened the door, "Sure thing Uncle Scrooge, sounds like fun. What about Della?"

Scrooge shrugged, "She left in her private plan a couple hours ago. Honestly, she is about to be a mother so I'm not going to drag her on too many adventures so she can take care of her eggs."

Donald nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan. I'll go get Launchpad."

_Later that night…_

Della hopped into her car and drove off to head to where her Uncle Scrooge was hiding a real rocket. She arrived home and quickly noticed everybody, except for her eggs, was gone. Taking the chance, the adventurous duck went on her way hoping to explore the moon before her eggs hatch. Driving, she noticed what looked like a nasty wreck. "Hmm, that car looks like Mrs. Beakley's daughter's minivan. I hope she is okay." It wasn't long until she arrived at the Spear of Selena. Climbing on board, she quickly started the engines.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ducksburg, Mrs. Beakley received news that her daughter and her young family was in a three way crash. Quickly, she rushed into the hospital. Once there, the nurse took her to see Webby since she has the least injuries and was already out of surgery. Mrs. Beakley looked down at the sleeping baby and promised she will never let anything harm her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guest, can you put in a nickname or penname, or even a name of a favorite character? I'm starting to get tired of all my review sections having to type several Guests. Okay, and yes I am writing more, don't you want to learn who Lyn is? R&R!**

Why Webby is With Her Granny

_In McDuck Manor, ten years later…_

Webby, now a healthy ten year old, charged into the room where her friends where waiting at. "Sorry I'm late, Granny grab me for a sec to tell me we are going to met up with my parents for dinner tonight." Webby quickly apologized.

Huey frowned, "Wait, your parents? If they're still alive, why are you living with Mrs. Beakley?"

Webby letted out a nervous laugh, "Weellll, it's kinda a long story…"

Dewey spoke up from where he was sitting, "So? We have plenty of time. We know what happened to Mom and just trained a bunch of Harpies to make lemonade."

Louie groaned, "I get it, Webby's plan is better than mine. So, why are you with Mrs. Beakley?"

Webby bounced slightly, "Well, when I was about a week old when my family got in a car crash. No one died but according to the doctor I got some brain damage and some kids in my play group kept bullying me because I used to have difficulty walking and talking. Granny suggested I come live with her and she will try to get me on the same level as all the other kids."

Louie raised an eyebrow, "Same level? Webby, you are ahead of us! You are scaling buildings, jumping around and martial arts… You are the only one our age that does that! That's why we like you!"

Webby looked a little bit taken aback, "Really? I didn't think so, I just find those things fun."

Dewey spoke up, "Yea, they are! I know what you are going though. Uncle Donald claims that my brain didn't develop the same as my brothers and three years ago I still couldn't walk or talk. Now look at me! We can do anything if we put our minds to it!"

Huey spoke up from the bed, "Can we get to the next secret mission for us to work on? According to Launchpad, nobody knows who are father is. Maybe we can find him? All in favor say aye…"

_Billerernia, king's study_

The king is sitting at the desk. He has white feathers and shoulder length raven black hair and dark eyes wearing a gold crown. Another duck wearing the royal staff uniform walked in, "You asked for me my king?"

The ruler leaned forward, "Ah, yes. Timon, I have a very important task for you. One of uttermost secrecy. Can I trust you?"

Timon solemnly nodded his head, "Yes sir. Anything."

The king leaned back and clasped his hands together, "Good. I need you to find my sons." Leaning forward once again, the king pushed a file labeled top secret towards Timon. "Everything you need to know is in this folder. Any questions?"

Timon picked up the folder and idly flipped though it, "Yes, I thought you didn't have any kids, nor are you married."

The king stood up with a sigh and walked towards the large window overlooking the kingdom, "I'm not, nor will I ever be. You see during one of my adventures before duty dedicated that I stay put, I met the most beautiful duck alive. I tried to marry her but Father claimed she is not worthy to be a prince's bride. That didn't stop me from having eggs with her. I would prefer to hunt Mi'Belle down and marry her, but at last! News as reached my ears that she passed on in a terrible accident before the eggs hatched! Never the less, I promised to make Dewford crown prince, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Now go and find them."

Timon bowed deeply, "Yes my king. Right away."

_Ducksburg, at an all you can eat buffet…_

Webby's family didn't change much. Except Donny is now in a wheelchair. Webby rushed over to her favorite brother while the grownups talk.

"Donny! Guess what! I made _four _new friends. Only one of them turned out to be a shadow that Magica created to spy on Uncle Scrooge, Oh! Mr. Mcduck told me I can call him Uncle Scrooge!"

Donny laughed at his baby sister, "Hey sis. That's great! I'm guessing the other three are Mr. McDuck's great nephews?"

Webby's eyes grew round as she piled salad fixings on her plate, "Whoa! How did you know?"

Donny grabbed a slice of watermelon, "Lately each time Mr. McDuck makes the news, it shows you and three boys standing next to him, AND he keeps stressing that he has help from his family, AND you just said he let's you call him uncle. I just did the detective thing and connected the dots."

Heading back to their family's table, Webby commented, "You'll be the best detective in history! You're soo smart Donny!"

Wheeling himself next to the table, Donny let out a sad sigh. "I don't think I'll ever be a detective. I can't run or sneak like real dectives. I don't see why I bother."

Webby's eyes narrow dangerously, "Nonsense. The doctor says my head injury will make it hard for me to walk and talk like everyone else. Now look at me! I'm faster than all my friends and can talk clearer than Uncle Donald! If I can do it, then you can do it too!"

Donny laughed again, "Thanks sis, you always make my days brighter."

_Elsewhere in Ducksburg…_

Timon climbed out of a taxi, looking at the large city before him. Pulling out the folder, he looked down at the first page in it. A birth certificate that reads _Dewford Nila Duck, Born: September 18 2009, Mother: Diamanda Aya Duck, Father: Llewellyn Clarion Ayerson_. Sticking it back in, he headed towards the hotel across the street.

After all, it's not like the crown prince is going anywhere, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Please don't kill me! I've been having serious writers block then it got over with started writing this chapter and then my flashdrive went kablewey, so I then was pouting for weeks because that was half a chapter gone. Reveiws- Wackyboi107- Thanks and I'll try! Okay that's it, so lets get on with the show!**

How To NOT Catch a Prince

_In the middle of the ocean…_

Dewey and Huey rushed over to a tall, scrawny duck dressed like an older Huey. Dewey spoke excitedly, "Are you Uncle Fethry?"

The older duck grinned, "Yep! You must be Huey and Dewey! I was hoping to get Uncle Scrooge… but I can show you instead!"

_McDuck Manor…_

Timon walked up towards the massive gate. Squaring his shoulders, he quickly rang the doorbell. The largest duck he ever laid eyes on answered. "Well? What is it?" She spoke in a thick british accent, "I don't have all day, if you are selling we're not buying."

Timon blinked before blurting out, "Is Master Dewford home?"

The housekeeper/bodygaurd? Blinked slowly, "I do not know of a Master Dewford, the only Dewford I know is Dewey Duck and he and one of his brothers left with Launchpad three hours ago."

"Do you know when he will be back?" Timon asked only for the definitely not bodygaurd to slam the door shut. "I guess not, see you tomorrow then."

_Next day at the docks…._

"I'm telling you he is Glomgold!" Louie shouted at Webby, who shouted back, "He says is name is Duke Baloney! Why can't you let it rest?"

"What's going on here?" The two children turned to see their Uncle Scrooge and Dewey standing behind them.

"Well… we think we found Glomgold only he has amnesia.. can you talk to him for us?" Webby explained.

"Of course I will."

_McDuck Manor…._

Timon ranged the doorbell only for the same duck as before to answer, "If you are still looking for Dewey, he is at the docks with Mr. McDuck."

Timon blinked, "Okay, thamk you and have a good day."

"You too." She replied as Timon turned and rushed of to the docks. Of course luck would have it that a huge storm broke out right then. It must have been terrible luck since the taxi Timon was in broke down that instant as well.

"I don' sugges' you ge' ou', i's uh big one an' I don' wan'in' you ge' hurtin'." The taxi driver spoke up in his strange drawl. Timon nobbed his head a bit to eagerly. He was never one to get his feathers wet if given a choice. By the time the tow truck came and got them on their way again, the docks was empty as everyone had headed home.

_The day after that village in the middle of nowhere…_

"Guys, I have a dark family secret…"

_McDuck Manor…_

"Everyone is out of town, would you like some tea before you go?" The housekeeper spoke before Timon could ring the doorbell.

Sighing, Timon spoke, "That would be wonderful Ms..?"

"Beakley, and you are?" Ms. Beakley led him to the dining room.

"Sir Timon Barrett Paigesen the fifth at your service ma'am." Timon slipped into a deep bow. "When will they be back?"

"Sometime next week. One cube or two?" Ms. Beakley asked.

_Next week, McDuck Manor…_

The phone only rang once when Mrs. Beakley ripped it of it's hook, "Not now Timon, we are under attack by Harpies!"

"Bentina, can you schedule me to meet with Master Dewey?"

"I'll do my best."

_McDuck Manor next day…_

"Hello Bentina, I brought biscuits to go with our tea." Timon walked into the dining room, handing the afore mentioned treats to the widow.

"Thank you Timon. Mr. McDuck want's to know why you are interested in his great nephew." Mrs. Beakley informed her now daily companian.

Timon bit his bottom lip before answering, "Because I was hired to be his bodygaurd."

_In a dark abadoned warehouse…_

A shadowy figure stood with his back turned to three gulls wearing black ski masks over their faces, "My intel finally came up with a name. Find one called Dewford Nila Duck and bring him to me, dead or alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time for reviews! Cricket chirps… Or not. I have no idea what's happening in this story. Let's go!**

Dewey Has a What!?

Dewey blinked slowly. "Your my what now?"

Timon reached up and rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm your bodyguard. You know, to serve and protect to the bitter end."

The blue clad duckling turned to face the red one, the two started to whisper in earnest. The green clad duckling walked over to Timon, "Hey, why does Dewey get a bodyguard and not the rest of us? We are his brothers!"

Timon bit back a groan. The documents mentioned two other boys, but his boss wanted Dewford to have the extra protection , he didn't think about the brothers. "I can't answer that, I'm sorry. If it makes Master Dewford fell better, I can act like all three of you guys bodyguard."

Louie smirked at him just as Huey turned away from his younger brother, "You do realize we go on adventures with Uncle Scrooge almost daily, right?"

Timon slowly nods, "That actually explains soo much." Just then the elderly uncle came charging into the room.

"Boys! Pack your bags, we are going on an adventure!" Scrooge called. The boys cheered as they hurriedly left.

Timon approached his elder, "Excuse me, but the boys father hired me to keep them safe. Mind if I tag along?"

Scrooge shrugged, "I don't se… did you say you work for their father!?"

Timon raised an eyebrow, "Yes, may I come along to insure the young masters safety?"

"Yea sure… is Della's mystery lover well off or something?"

"You can say that."

_At the Beagle's Junkyard…_

Mama Beagle raised an eyebrow at the three intruders, "Let me get this straight, you want me to create an diversion so you can kidnap some brat? You do realize that Scrooge McDuck is protective of his great nephews and all of their friends, right? This mission of yours is suicide!"

The largest gull spoke in a gravelly voice, "Our boss will pay you for this."

"How much?"

"How does twenty thousand sound? We'll give you half right now even."

Mama Beagle grinned evilly, "You have got yourself a deal…"

_In the world's longest deathtrap…_

Timon pinched the bridge of his beak feeling very tired. Scrooge had to take the children to a forgotten ancient temple, that was used for live sacrifices. And of course everyone got separated somehow within the first three seconds! Following the voices of Master Dewford and his friend Webby screaming, Timon wasn't pleased to see that Launchpad and ALL of the children inside a deathtrap.

"Hold on, I'll get you all out, just don't touch anything." Timon called down, turning to find something to use.

"Too late!" Master Hubert's voice called up. Biting back a groan, Timon tied a rope to a nearby pillar and tossed the other end down for them to climb up. Herding the four children and one irresponsible adult outside, Timon fumed.

Scrooge smiled when he saw them, "Righty ho! That was fun, right kids?"

Timon stepped forward, "Fun!? Fun!? The kids almost died! They can't join the king for dinner if dead!"

Scrooge frowned, "What in the world are you talking about? What does King Llewellyn the Third have to do with anything?"

Timon stared at them blankly, before pulling out a letter and handing it to Scrooge. The adventurer gasps loudly, "This is an invitation for the boys to the king's table! But why, how!"

"Please note we need to leave tonight if we are going to make it in time, and please this time try to do less dangerous activities." Timon pointed out the date King Llewellyn wants their presence.

"Boys, pack your bags! I'm not one for ignoring a summoning by the king himself!"

_In the old warehouse…_

"Well?" The shadowy creature demanded when the gull from before entered.

The gull smirked, "Everything is going according to plan. We even hired some lame-os that have a grudge on his one guardian. The other one would be a cinch to get rid off, research shows he is dating someone, so we will have his girlfriend tied up somewhere for him to go save. And that is if he isn't on this cruise he's planning!"

The villain nodded, "That's great news, now about the pilot? Housekeepers?"

The gull spoke confidentially, "Easy, pilot's an idiot, planted tickets to see Dark Wing Duck in person in his mail. Their fake, but he won't know that. I made sure the kidnapping would fall on a day that the one housekeeper takes her granddaughter to the doctors. The other one is a lame ghost, I bought an anti-ghost medallion for him."

His boss nodded slowly, "You really thought of everything… except Sir Paigesen!" With that outburst, the man threw a plate into the wall behind the gull.

"That duck is a black belt and skilled swordsman! And he was hired to safe guard Dewford! Now go and find a way to get rid of him too! Now you idiot!" The shadowy creature bellowed at the now quivering gull.

"Yes boss! Right away boss!" With that the gull hurriedly left to find a way around the new obstacle.

Groaning, the shadow turned to the wall, "Well Llewellyn, soon I will get my way, and Della's son will never sit on the throne!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guest! Can you give a pen name next time? Also I never compared Donald to Timon before… guess Timon is a samurai version of Donald. Also, this is my ONLY Ducktales story… I do have stories in other fandoms mainly Ninjago, some in Winx Club and HTTYD, and one in Star Wars/ Star Wars Rebels, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, last is Transformers. Is one of them that 'other story' you want updated? I'm glad you are liking my stories though! **

**R&R! I.O.N!**

Timon in Action! Or How a Evil Scheme Backfires…

_Launchpad already meet Darkwing Duck…_

Launchpad found himself in the worlds biggest dilemma. On one hand he was invited to meet Darkwing Duck! On the other hand he was invited to meet Darkwing Duck. The invitation didn't say why his crime fighting friend wanted to meet up with him, but he was just told he needed to fly Mr. McD to Billernia's capital so that he and his nephews can eat dinner with the king.

Luckily Launchpad doesn't only have GizmoDuck on speed dial, but Darkwing Duck has well having convinced him to do what GizmoDuck does and become a real superhero. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dials the famous hero's number and listened to it play the Darkwing Duck theme song.

"_Hello? This is Drake Mallard speaking."_ A voice sounded on the other side.

Launchpad smiled, "Hey Double D, listen my boss wants me to fly him to Birdlin, Billernia today. Can I get that meet up for a rain check?"

"_What meet up? Launchpad you are speaking gibberish. What are you talking about?"_

Launchpad frowned, "Didn't you sent a letter telling me you wanted to meet up at the pier?"

"_Umm, if I wanted to hang out with you or Fenton I'll send a quick text telling you where I'm at and asking if you're avaible… since that's faster than a letter? I gotta go, a dude with a gun and ski mask just walked into the bank. See ya Launchpad!"_

"See ya Double D!" Launchpad hanged up. Glancing at the obviously fake letter, he crunched it up and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Texting is faster than mail!

_Webby's mother takes her to the doctors with Donny…_

Anna rushed towards the McDuck Manor's front doors, only for them to swing open revealing her mother Bettina Beakley standing there to greet her.

"Sorry Mom, I would have been here to pick up Webby sooner but we just remembered Donny has an appointment with the doctor half an hour ago, so I dropped him off first. Is Webby ready to go?" Anna blurted out, feeling bad about the time mix up.

Bettina smiled softly at her, "Don't worry Anna, Webbigail! Your mother's here!" She shouted up the stairs suddenly.

Webby emerged within seconds, jumping into Anna's arms. "Hi Mom! Can we make it quick? My friends got a invitation to eat at the king's table and I want to stole away so I can join in the fun!"

Anna chuckled softly, "Of course sweetie, come on Donny's appointment should be wrapping up soon and yours next!"

So the Mother and Daughter left the grandmother behind because she isn't just a housekeeper but a retired spy that guards Mr. McDuck's property when he is away.

_Watch Happy Helpers, Daisy has a thing that can be dangerous…_

Daisy, girlfriend of the brave Donald Duck, was doing her job as a Happy Helper and fixing a broken fence when three Beagle boys showed up.

The largest of them spoke up, "Hey miss you are coming with us."

Daisy lifted a hand up, "Okay okay! I'll help you guys AFTER I help this farmer fix his fence! If your that desperate for a Happy Helper, call our hotline and make an appointment with Minnie… Needs to be hammered in…"

The shortest Beagle Boy spoke up angrily, "Listen here Miss Daisy, we don't want help, we want to ki…" Daisy pulled out a mallet ten times her size out of her pocket, "Where did you got that!?"

Daisy smiled broadly, "Mally the Mallet time! Stand back everyone I'm going for the big swing!" With that Daisy swung the mallet like crazy, fixing the problem.

Only the problem she fixed wasn't the broken fence. No, she made that worst but she did knocked three would be kidnappers unconscious! After all, her fellow Happy Helpers weren't there to stop her from using Mally the Mallet!

_Ducksworth is helping Lena…_

"Umm, Miss Lena? I'm certain you are doing that incantation wrong…" Ducksworth pointed out nervously. He's been helping Lena practice her magic ever since she found out Magica no longer has any power over her. Only problem is she has no idea what she's doing.

Lena growled at the bossy ghost, "I'm trying to open a portal into the Nether Realm, which is hard enough without you breathing down my neck!"

Ducksworth would've shrugged if it wasn't due to the fact he had vanished in midair. Frowning, the young mage got up and followed the pulse of a very powerful artifact. Finding an anti ghost medallion, she rolled her eyes upward.

"Really Aunt Magica? You really stooped that low to make a ghost disappear? Perit gratia et virtus est sine amico." With the spell casted, the medallion disappeared with Ducksworth taking its' place.

The old butler checked himself before gazing at the duckling, "Well then! I think that's enough magic practice for today, would you like some juice and cookies?"

Lena grinned at Ducksworth for a few seconds right before rushing off to the kitchen where Ms. Beakley just pulled out a fresh batch of snicker doodles. Chuckling, Ducksworth followed Scrooge's unique charge. After all, Scrooge did adopted Lena right before the Shadow War happened!

_They forgot GizmoDuck…_

Scrooge was going though the list of necessities one needs when going on three day flight when he noticed that Ma Beagle was not very subtly sneaking up on him. Rolling his eyes, the millioner went back to his list. After learning that Timon was hired to protect the boys from an unknown threat, the great uncle called a family friend to patrol the area while they get ready to leave.

"Ahh!" Ma Beagle shrieked suddenly when a mechanical arm lifted her up.

GizmoDuck rolled into view, the arm that normally throws pies holding Ma Beagle up in the air. "Hey Mr. McDuck! I found the Beagle Boys leader/mother roaming around back here! Want me to call M-the police?"

Scrooge lazily waved a hand though the air, "Thank you GizmoDuck, go right ahead and give them a call. Let me know if there are any other so called threats that you find."

Of course no one was really a threat when you have superheroes on call.

_Timon watches everything with interest…_

"So you have the real Darkwing Duck and GizmoDuck on speed dial?" Timon asked Dewey feeling very interested.

Dewey shrugged, "GizmoDuck works for Uncle Scrooge, and Darkwing Duck is a friend of Launchpad's."

"Master Donald just told Master Scrooge that this Daisy person took out three Beagle Boys!" Timon gasped out of shock.

Huey shrugged, "That's Uncle Donald's girlfriend. She's something called a Happy Helper, a terrible singer, gets the craziest ideas in her head, and mallet obsessed."

Timon felt his eyes twitched, "Not only do you have a ghost butler but a young witch living with you!?"

Louie gave a half hearted shrug, "Actually Lena is a mage, someone that uses dark magic to help others or whatever. She's also our adopted cousin so yea, you'll see more of her."

Timon nodded slowly, "Anyone else that will make this assignment a walk in the park?"

Scrooge shrugged as he sat down next to him, "Unless you want to count the Greek Gods that Della and Donald made friends with or the other cousins, including Fethry's skyscraper sized krill, then no, not at all. I hope our connections aren't making your job too hard?"

Timon leaned back as he closes his eyes, "Oh no, not at all. I just wish ALL of my assignments were like this."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi….. Long wait, oops. Sorry I got writers block on one of my stories and forgot about the contest I was in with Skyla… and apparently Catlovingmermaid? Don't know when she joined the contest… if ya like spies read hers. Don't think I have reviews, let me check… Yea no reviews which means storytime!**

Meet Your Da… King!

_Abandoned Warehouse… yes we are starting with the villain…_

Grumbling, a elderly duck in a black cloak paced back and forth. "What does a guy have to do to get actual help around here!?"

Angry, he pulled out a dagger, throwing it at a picture of Della with her three unhatched eggs. "I have to get rid of the nuisance myself!"

_Pulling up to the castle…_

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Dewey exclaimed has he leaned out the car's window.

Huey did the fidgeting Timon a favor and yanked Dewey back into the moving vehicle. "Of course it's huge, Billernia is home to one of the top three biggest palaces in the world!"

Louie groaned loudly, "Aaaannnddd now its' boring. Thanks a lot Huey."

Huey grinned at his green clad brother, "Your Welcome."

Louie shook his head, "No, it was… never mind."

Timon sighed as he climbed out of the park car. "The king wants to see the three young masters first, if that's alright with you Mr. McDuck?"

Scrooge shrugged, "It's Scrooge, Mr. McDuck was my father. Do you mind if I joined them? They are my charges."

Timon nodded once before leading the four ducks inside. They walked down several twisting passages before Timon stopped in front of the king's study.

"Your Majesty? I'm back from the mission you sent me on." Timon called out, hoping the young king will answer.

Scrooge's eyes narrowed suddenly, "Wait a second! You said you were hired by…"

The milloiner was caught off by the door banging open. On the other side stood a young duck with shoulder length raven black hair, and soft brown eyes wearing a lopsided golden crown.

Scrooge and his nephews quickly bowed, "Your Majesty."

The king smiled warmly at them, "Ah! You most be the famous Uncle Scrooge… and these handsome young boys must be Hubert Reid Ayerson the Second and his brother Llewellyn Clarion Ayerson the Third."

Huey frowned deeply, "Umm, excuse me? Your Majesty? Our last name isn't…"

The king though tuned out the eldest triplet in favor of scooping up Dewey suddenly. "And you! You must be Little Dewey! Though you're not so little anymore now are you? This is perfect! With you at my side I can finally keep my promise to Della!"

"Wait, you know our mom?" "You know Della? What promise?" Scrooge and the three boys spoke in unison.

King Llewellyn sat Dewey back down. "Of course I knew Della… It was during one of our secret meet ups she got pregnant."

A cricket chirped.

_Birdlin Airport…_

A duck with gray hair that is shoulder length walked outside the airport. He was here on one mission. To kill Dewford Nila Ayerson.


End file.
